No quiero ser un monstruo
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Darío teme aquello en lo que puede llegar a convertirse, teme que eso lo aleje de toda posibilidad con Marina. Pero teme mucho más convertirse en su padre.
1. Ira

Este fic participa en el reto "Emociones" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del mundo de ECDLLR me pertenece, todo es de José Antonio Cotrina.

* * *

**IRA**

* * *

Corrías tan rápido como tus piernas te permitían, con el aire abofeteándote la cara y el pulso latiendo en tus oídos. Mirabas hacia atrás continuamente, asegurándote de que tus persecutores no te alcanzaban, sin embargo los oías cercanos. Demasiado.

Tus hermanos habían logrado escapar más rápido que tú, dejando caer todo aquello que habíais conseguido. Pero tuviste que quedarte a recogerlo todo, porque si llegabais a casa con las manos vacías lo pagaríais. Todos.

Giraste en una esquina, mirando cada dos segundos a tu espalda, escuchando los gritos de aquellos que te perseguían, amenazándote. No hiciste caso y seguiste corriendo, sonriendo cuando llegaste allí donde querías; rápidamente corriste hacia la verja y saltaste, dejándolos atrás, y te dirigiste hacia tu casa dando un rodeo. Por si acaso conseguían dar contigo.

Entraste en aquella casa destartalada y dejaste los objetos robados encima de la mesa coja con la madera carcomida. El suelo rajado estaba cubierto de arena de la calle.

Entonces escuchaste los gritos de aquel hombre que te dio la vida: sonaban furiosos e inteligibles. Te acercaste allí donde los oías, sabiendo lo que te encontrarías. Tu padre, borracho, daba patadas al cuerpo de tu hermano, tendido en el suelo. Cuando viste que se trataba de tu hermano pequeño, te lanzaste para cubrirle con tu cuerpo, intentando que tu padre dejara de darle patadas. Así lo hizo, pero en su lugar te agarró del pelo y te elevó del suelo, con tal facilidad que aquello no pudo más que enfurecerte. Te asestó un puñetazo que te alejó del cuerpo de tu hermano. Te levantaste, con la zona del golpe latiendo por el dolor, pero no le hiciste caso. Tu visión se tornaba de un color rojizo, mientras el pulso latía en sus oídos evitando oír aquello que aquel monstruo intentaba decirte.

Una y otra vez convertías las manos en puños y apretabas, mientras sentías la sangre llenar tu boca por haberte mordido la lengua al apretar la mandíbula. Le viste acercarse a ti, levantando la mano preparado para golpearte de nuevo. Todo se desarrollaba a cámara lenta, podías anticipar sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera, por lo que golpeaste primero. Una y otra vez golpeaste, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Y entonces te sentiste bien contigo mismo, viéndole ahí tendido, sangrando e intentando insultarte a través de la sangre de su boca. Sonreíste, era una sonrisa macabra, le escupiste y te dirigiste a la calle. No sabías donde ibas, pero con cada ráfaga de aire que te revolvía el pelo sentías que esa misma ráfaga se llevaba los restos de aquella furia lejos de ti. Relajaste los músculos y miraste al cielo. Solo querías dejar todo esto atrás, olvidarte de aquel monstruo, hacer como si no existiera. Empezar de nuevo lejos de aquí, lejos de todo aquello. Intentar ser feliz a tu manera, sin tener miedo cada noche.

Cerraste los ojos. Darías cualquier cosa por poder marcharte de ese sitio.


	2. Dolor

**DOLOR**

* * *

Llevabas un rato mirándote en el espejo, intentando encontrar aquello que había hecho que esa criatura pensara que serías como ella. No lo encontrabas, o, al menos, no querías encontrarlo. Veías aquella mirada, continuamente furiosa, brillar en el espejo. Los puños cerrados a cada lado. Casi podías oír tu corazón latir deprisa, sentir la sangre corriendo por tus venas, con furia. Eras toda furia. Quizás por ello aquella criatura dijo lo que dijo. Emitiste un grito ahogado por estar dándole vueltas a esa estupidez y lanzaste un puñetazo al cristal. Ignoraste las punzadas de los cristales que se clavaban en tu mano y saliste de aquella habitación en dirección a la Cicatriz de Arax.

Sentías el poder emanar de las calles y golpearte con fuerza, provocando en ti esos cambios internos que tanto te aterraban. Sabías que estabas cambiando y no a algo que precisamente te gustaría. Cada mañana te levantabas chillando, sudando y pálido, tardabas mucho tiempo en recuperarte. Pero tenía sus ventajas: eras más fuerte, tu visión se había agudizado, al igual que todos tus sentidos. Fuera lo que fuera en lo que te convertirías cuando saliera la luna roja sería algo grande.

_Trasgo_.

Negaste con la cabeza, aquel ser solo intentaba atemorizarte para poder escapar de ti, para que tuvieras compasión. Pero, ¿y si era cierto? La imagen de tu padre surgió en tu mente. Desde que llegaste apenas habías pensado en él. Lo recordaste ahí, tendido en el suelo, con la boca llena de sangre por tus golpes. Te asqueaste de ti mismo al recordar la satisfacción que sentiste al verle así. ¿Cuándo te habías convertido tú también en un monstruo? ¿Desde cuando eras como él?

Llegaste a la cicatriz y miraste hacia abajo, viendo aquella aparente y falsa tranquilidad. Lanzaste una piedra para observar el rápido movimiento de las criaturas que se lanzaba hacia ella, para devorarla pensando que era algún alimento. Al igual que Roallen había intentado devorarte.

La imagen de aquel ser volvió a inundar tu mente, con violencia. Apretaste los puños y los pequeños fragmentos de los cristales se clavaron aún más en la carne, provocando que emitieras un pequeño grito, apenas perceptible. Eso era una molestia comparado con todo lo que estaba pasando por tu mente una y otra vez. Te dejaste caer al suelo, pensando en todo aquello, aceptando que te convertirías en un monstruo cuando aquella dichosa luna saliera.

Hasta entonces, ¿qué harías? No podrías estar con los demás niños porque te matarían en cuanto supieran lo que ibas a ser. Ni si quiera ella te querría a su lado. Le harías daño y le provocarías repugnancia.

Tu corazón se encogió al pensar en ello. No tenías ninguna oportunidad con ella, ni ahora, ni nunca.


	3. Envidia

**ENVIDIA**

* * *

Desde tu posición podías verla a la perfección, tumbada sobre aquel césped, con la luz del sol rozando su piel pálida. Estaba resplandeciente, preciosa, en aquel paisaje. Te deslizaste un poco más cerca por el tejado, no necesitabas estar muy cerca para poder verla bien, pero tu corazón te empujaba a estar más cerca, todo lo que pudieras estar sin que te viera. Su pelo se desparramaba por la hierba y tus dedos hormiguearon por tocarlo, por acariciarla entera. Tragaste con fuerza y te acercaste un poco más, embelesado, intentando que todos los detalles se quedaran grabados a fuego en tu mente.

Entonces apareció él, despertándole de ese dulce duermevela. Le dijo algo, no pudiste escuchar el qué, pero la hizo reír. Y verlo hizo que te hirviera la sangre. No por su risa, su risa era musical y dulce, un bálsamo para tu maltrecha alma, fue el hecho de que fuera él quien le provocara la risa. Ese tonel torpe y patoso que llegó a la ciudad y que ahora había mejorado bastante. El efecto de la luna estaba mejorándole mucho. Lo sabías y ella también lo sabía. Con el paso de los días habías descubierto que pasaban más tiempo juntos que antes. Te molestabas, no podías evitarlo. Y cada vez que te tumbabas en aquella solitaria habitación deseabas ser tú el que pasara más tiempo con ella, el que la acariciara, la abrazara, la protegiera. Pero era él, siempre él. Rozaste la empuñadura de tu nueva espada con los dedos, quizás pensando en atacarle, pero ¿de qué servirías? Él tenía madera de héroe, podías olerlo a distancia, se convertiría en algo que la deslumbraría, mientras que tú solo serías un monstruo que le haría daño a la mínima oportunidad. Como tu padre.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmar tu respiración. Mientras la imagen de ellos dos sentados en el césped daba vueltas por tu mente, provocándote a cada pasada un nuevo pinchazo en el corazón.

Bajaste del tejado y te dirigiste a tu guarida. Una vez allí dejaste que tu imaginación volara y te imaginaras a su lado. Sin embargo, aquello solo te hacía daño. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo te miraste en un trozo roto del espejo. La mirada que te devolvió el cristal era la mirada de un monstruo.

De un monstruo incapaz de amar.

* * *

FIN


End file.
